


Putting the King in Pranking

by PJOfanatix



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 3+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur is oblivious and Merlin is definitely a Slytherin, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Canon Era, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Gwaine just finds it all hilarious, Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJOfanatix/pseuds/PJOfanatix
Summary: The three times Merlin and Gwaine pulled a prank on Arthur, and the one time he caught them.
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 242





	Putting the King in Pranking

**Author's Note:**

> It turns out writing fanfiction is a coping mechanism for me in quarantine. Fun times. Hope you enjoy and special thanks to one of my best friends for beta-ing this!

**1**

Merlin craned his head around as the door to Arthur’s room creaked open. He tossed the rag into his bucket and wiped his forehead, propping himself onto his knees to face the visitor.

“Merlin!” Gwaine greeted with a wide smile. “Is Arthur not here?”

Merlin shook his head. “He had a council meeting. I’m just finishing up cleaning the floors.”

Gwaine nodded, carefully stepping across the room, shooting Merlin a glance to ask if it was okay to walk on the newly cleaned floor. After a few moments, he leaned against the wall next to Arthur’s dresser, scanning the room.

“How’ve you been?”

“Alright, I suppose,” Merlin said, shrugging before grabbing the rag out of the bucket. “It’s been a long week. To be honest, I’m exhausted.”

“Arthur should give you a day off. You’ve been working like crazy.”

Merlin grinned. “I keep telling him! The prat doesn’t listen.”

“Hm.” Gwaine continued looking around the room, clearly searching for something but not finding it. Finally, his eyes landed on Arthur’s crown glimmering in the sunlight and a devious expression grew on his face.

“What?” Merlin asked after a moment of silence. He followed Gwaine’s gaze. “Gwaine… what are you planning?”

“Just a little payback for the princess,” Gwaine said with a smirk. “A small prank. What do you say?”

Merlin laughed. “Sure why not?”

After briefly concocting a plan, Gwaine and Merlin headed to the training grounds where Arthur would meet them for practice in a few minutes. Lucky for Merlin, Arthur had already trained earlier that day and didn’t need help with his armor beforehand. It was the perfect time.

“Just put it on,” Gwaine advised as Merlin pulled the crown out of his satchel. “Quickly, he’s coming!”

Merlin scrambled to get the crown on his head, tilting it backwards and smoothing down his hair. “There. Is it alright?”

Gwaine grinned. “Perfect.”

They both watched as Arthur strolled onto the training grounds, his sword already held out for battle. He greeted the knights with a friendly nod and turned to grab his shield, his gaze skimming over Merlin.

Suddenly, Arthur’s head snapped back, turning towards Merlin. He looked at the crown, then again at Merlin who was holding back a laugh. His face morphed into an unreadable expression. He locked eyes with Merlin, who shifted under his fervent stare. After another minute, he finally cleared his throat and stepped towards Merlin.

“Is that my crown?” he asked, his voice dangerously calm.

Merlin quickly shook his head. “No I, uh, got it from the market downtown.”

“Mhm.” Arthur ran a finger over the gleaming metal, his hand brushing softly against Merlin’s hair sending shivers down his back. “You sure? Looks awfully similar.”

“They were selling replicas!” Gwaine interjected. “I told Merlin he had to get one.”

Arthur dropped his hand, stepping back. “I’ll just check my chambers and be back then?” He gave Merlin a pointed look. “You know stealing the king’s crown is illegal, _Mer_ lin.”

Merlin gave what he hoped was a confident nod. “Of course, sire. Wouldn’t ever dream of doing such a thing.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow, clearly unconvinced, before turning around and jogging back to his chambers. Merlin immediately pulled the crown off and shoved it into Gwaine’s hands. “Go, go, go!”

When Gwaine disappeared behind the castle, Merlin turned around to be met with the very confused looks of the remaining knights.

“What?” he asked innocently.

“You didn’t actually steal his crown, did you?” Leon questioned.

Merlin readjusted his satchel. “Oh come on. He never even wears it.” He paused for a moment, noticing Lancelot’s amused smile. “Besides,” he whispered, leaning closer. “I write all his speeches anyway. Pretty sure that’s illegal too.”

Leon let out a bright laugh. “Fair enough, Merlin. Fair enough.”

“Looks like they’re coming back,” Lancelot noticed, pointing at Arthur and Gwaine heading across the field. “Hope you didn’t get caught, Merlin.”

Merlin nodded. Gwaine and Arthur slowed to a stop in front of him and the knights. Arthur turned to Merlin and scrunched his eyebrows, pursing his lips.

“I could’ve sworn that was my crown,” he muttered. “Wait… you’re not wearing it anymore.”

Merlin couldn’t help but notice how unbelievably adorable Arthur’s confused expression was. “Decided it was too heavy,” he said, giving Arthur a pointed look. “I put it away.”

Arthur gaped, clearly trying to make sense of what was going on. “Okay,” he conceded, shaking his head. “Okay, let’s just start training.”

Merlin and Gwaine exchanged a look. Victory.

**2**

Merlin had not intended for Gwaine to find out this way.

He was simply placing down the herbs he had just gathered for Gaius when a rather large bunch of wormwood swung over, knocking down a basket of potions at the edge of the table. Merlin’s eyes immediately flashed gold as he thought back to the six hours Gaius had spent making all the medicine. No way he could let that go to waste, he reasoned, slowly levitating the basket and its contents back onto the table.

Unfortunately, that was also the exact moment Gwaine had decided to pop in.

A loud clatter echoed through the room as his sword fell to the ground. He stared at Merlin, eyes wide and hands shaking.

“You have magic,” he stated.

Merlin didn’t know what to expect. Gwaine was not originally from Camelot, so it was unlikely he was raised on the belief that magic was evil. But that didn’t change the fact that magic was illegal in Camelot and Gwaine, a knight bound by the code, had seen him just perform it.

Merlin gave a hesitant nod.

Gwaine ran forward and pulled Merlin into a big hug, wrapping his arms tightly around him. After a couple moments, when Merlin’s trembling had stopped, he let go and stepped back.

“I’m sorry,” Gwaine said. “That you thought you had to hide it from me.”

“You don’t mind?” Merlin asked incredulously.

“Of course not. I just wish you hadn’t had to hide it from us all. Nobody is more loyal to Camelot than you, Merlin. Having magic doesn’t change that.”

Merlin’s throat tightened and he swiped at his eyes. “Thank you,” he choked out.

Gwaine gave a him a small smile. “Does anyone else know?”

“Lancelot. Gaius.”

“You told _Lancelot_ before me?!” Gwaine shook his head in mock disappointment. “Ah well. We’ll address that later. You do realize what this means, right?”

“I didn’t tell him!” Merlin defended. “He found out. And what do you mean?”

“Prank potential,” Gwaine said, rubbing his hands together. “Arthur doesn’t know. Which means _ultimate_ prank potential.”

A laugh escaped Merlin’s lips, the weight on his chest considerably lightening. “Now that you mention it… I actually have the perfect idea.”

It didn’t take long for Merlin to rummage through Arthur’s wardrobe and put a simple spell on all the clothes. He held a shirt out and measured it against his chest. Gwaine nodded approvingly.

“It’ll definitely still fit him,” Gwaine said. “But only just.”

Merlin smirked. “I’ve enchanted them all. He shouldn’t be able to tell they’ve shrunk before putting them on.”

Gwaine clapped his back. “I’m definitely looking forward to today’s meeting. I’ll see you soon, Merlin.”

Soon after Merlin had finished folding the rest of the clothes and putting them in the wardrobe, Arthur walked in and demanded a bath.

“Quickly,” he ordered. “I have to meet with the knights in an hour.”

Merlin obliged and it wasn’t long before Arthur was ready to get dressed. After contemplating for a moment, Merlin tossed him a soft red tunic. Arthur did always look best in red.

A frustrated grunt echoed from behind the dressing screen. “Are you sure these are the right clothes, Merlin?”

Merlin struggled to keep his voice steady as he responded, “Yeah, isn’t it what you always wear?”

“Not quite…”

Arthur stepped out from behind the screen and Merlin couldn’t hold it in any longer. He burst into laughter.

The previously loose tunic was now like a second skin on Arthur, just barely hitting the waist of his pants which had gone from ankle length to hitting his mid-calf. Merlin let himself appreciate the now clear view of Arthur’s figure for exactly five seconds before clearing his throat. “Been having a bit too many crusted capons, sire?”

Arthur’s eyes turned murderous and he stalked towards Merlin, holding out a finger. “I am _not_ fat.”

Merlin raised his eyebrows and gave a pointed look at the tightly fitting tunic.

“Maybe it’s just this one,” Arthur muttered, pulling off the red tunic and grabbing a white one from the wardrobe. After trying two more outfits, he crossed his arms in annoyance. “How am I supposed to go to the meeting now?”

Merlin shrugged. “The red one wasn’t that bad. Maybe just go to the meeting in that right now and I’ll try to fix them when you get back.”

Arthur slumped his head in defeat and held a hand out for the red tunic and brown pants.

The look on Gwaine’s face that meeting was _priceless_.

**3**

“Oh come on, Merlin!” Gwaine said laughing, as they walked down the corridor. “I’m starting to feel a little bad for him.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “We both know exactly how much he was gloating after the tournament yesterday. He can handle it.”

As if by cue, Arthur appeared at the end of the hallway sporting a proud grin as he talked to one of the knights he had defeated. He clasped the knight’s arm and gave him an encouraging nod, before heading towards Merlin and Gwaine.

“It’s really something,” Arthur said. “Everyone seems to be smiling around me today – I must have done even better than I thought with the tournament.”

Gwaine gave Merlin a questioning look, who imperceptibly shook his head.

“Anyway. Merlin, I need your help in my chambers, come on.”

Arthur turned around and beckoned for Merlin to follow him. Largely printed in all capital letters on the back of his white tunic was the word “dollophead.”

Gwaine drew in a sharp breath. “You didn’t,” he whispered to Merlin.

Merlin crossed his arms and gave a sly smile. “I most certainly did.”

“MERLIN!” Arthur yelled. “Are you coming today or tomorrow?”

Merlin sighed and began walking towards Arthur. “I’ll take it off by the end of the day,” he promised to Gwaine.

Gwaine raised his eyebrows suggestively. “The words, Merlin, not Arthur’s clothes.”

“I-” Merlin ran a hand through his hair as his face burned. “Honestly, Gwaine.”

True to his promise, Merlin prepared to say a spell to remove the text on Arthur’s tunic after helping him out of it that night. Unfortunately, it wasn’t before Arthur caught a glimpse of the words in the mirror.

“Merlin, is it me or does my tunic say ‘dollophead’?” Arthur asked with a frown.

Merlin quickly folded the tunic in his arms. “Not sure what you’re talking about, sire.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes. “Merlin. Give the tunic here.”

Merlin pulled the tunic close to him, running towards Arthur’s wardrobe. He wasn’t sure what he was going to accomplish by running _away_ from the door, but it had seemed like a good idea in the moment. When he neared the window of Arthur’s chambers, he leaned down and muttered the spell, his eyes flashing gold just before Arthur reached him.

Arthur spun Merlin around, who was very grateful the spell had just been finished. He stepped close, cornering Merlin against the wall, and held out a hand.

“Tunic,” he demanded, his voice deeper than Merlin had ever heard it before. Merlin’s eyes flickered down to Arthur’s shirtless torso and back to his face. If he moved forward just an inch, their lips would be touching.

Arthur cleared his throat, shaking Merlin out of his trance. He reached around Merlin and pulled the tunic out from behind him, stepping back and unfolding it.

His expression morphed into one of confusion. “But I thought…”

“Well if that is all, sire,” Merlin said, giving a firm nod. “I’d better be going.”

Arthur glanced at the tunic, then back at Merlin. “Yes, that will be all.”

“Goodnight, Arthur.”

**+1**

Merlin knew he and Gwaine should probably stop pulling pranks on Arthur.

But after the brilliant results each time, he just couldn’t help himself. So here he was, tiptoeing into Arthur’s room in the dead of the night, a vial of powdered hair dye in hand. Who said kings couldn’t have bright purple hair?

Merlin stopped beside Arthur’s bed, gently leaning over and brushing the hair out of his eyes. He uncorked the vial and spilled some of the powder into his hand, ready to sprinkle it on Arthur’s head. As he tilted his hand, the glass cork fell to the floor.

A loud clatter echoed across the chambers and Arthur’s eyes shot open. He grabbed Merlin’s wrist and flipped him over onto the bed, pinning him down. He blinked, momentarily not realizing who it was.

“Merlin- What?” He took in Merlin’s guilty expression and the open vial clasped in his hand. Arthur loosened his grip on Merlin’s wrists and narrowed his eyes. “What is that?”

Merlin just shook his head, not sure what to say.

Arthur leaned closer, his breath hot on Merlin’s neck. “What. Is. That?”

“Powdered hair dye,” Merlin blurted out. He could feel his heart threatening to burst out of his chest.

Arthur’s eyes widened. “You! You’ve been pulling all those pranks on me this past week!”

He didn’t need to say anything else. The expression on Merlin’s face was confirmation enough.

“Well…” Arthur said, a grin slowly growing on his face. “Seems like I’ve finally caught you. Were there any accomplices?”

Merlin thought for a moment and quickly shook his head.

“Are you sure? I could have sworn Gwaine ran back to my chambers to return my crown that day.” Arthur shifted above him and Merlin was suddenly _very_ aware of Arthur’s hands around his wrists and knees bent around his hips. “Shame, really. The crown rather suited you.”

Arthur lifted his hand and lightly brushed Merlin’s hair back. “You should wear it more often,” he murmured.

“Figures, considering you never wear it anyway,” Merlin teased. “I had to put it to use somehow.”

“Merlin, no one as stupid as you would ever become a king.”

Merlin flushed in indignation, not sure where Arthur was going with this.

“People like you see a crown they like and seduce the royals to marry in,” Arthur stated matter of factly.

Merlin now blushed for an entirely different reason. “You’re saying I might not need to buy a crown at the market?” he asked, hoping he was not about to be rebuffed.

“Let’s find out,” Arthur replied. He leaned in close, pressing his body against Merlin’s until they were flush together. He looked up to meet Merlin’s eyes, the intensity of his gaze causing something to burn deep inside Merlin. After a moment he leaned down, softly pressing his lips against Merlin’s neck.

Merlin gasped and Arthur chuckled, not lifting his head to ask, “Why’d you do them?”

“Arrogant… clotpole,” Merlin retorted, finding it difficult to concentrate as Arthur continued brushing his lips up towards his jawline. “You didn’t give me a day off!

“Besides,” he added, more to himself than anything. “You look cute when you’re confused.” He buried his hands in Arthur’s hair, relishing the feeling of the soft strands between his fingers.

“You’re not half bad yourself.” Arthur took the vial out of Merlin’s hand and carefully placed it on the floor before placing a sweet kiss against Merlin’s lips. “How about a night off then?”

It seemed the pranks were worth it in more ways than one.


End file.
